Don't Hate the Game Hate the Playa'
by MissDevon
Summary: Pamela Rebecca Barnes-Ewing may play the part of dotting wife and arm candy well, but she is more than people give her credit for. When push comes to shove just who will be played and who will be doing the playing and how much damage will be left in the wake?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Hate the Game… Hate the Playa'**

Pamela pursed her lips trying to hold back her laughter as Emma went on incessantly until she finally had enough and let the laugh pass her lips. Her laughter only became haughtier at the look on the other woman's face. "Oh. My. God! You actually believe the drivel coming out of your mouth!" Pamela scoffed as she swiped at the tears at the corner of her eyes. "You really have no clue do you?"

Emma's eyes went into a squint as her mouth formed a pout: "he loves me and you need to let him go!" she demanded with her hands on her hips and a stomp of her foot in a clichéd spoiled rich girl stance.

"Oh really?" Pamela challenged as she shook her head: "If you weren't so pathetic, I might actually feel sorry for you," she conceded.

"What?!" Emma shot back in annoyance as her eyes widened, unsure as to what to do, since she usually got whatever she wanted- especially when it came to men.

Flicking the corner of a neatly stacked stack of files with a manicured nail, Pamela watched the blonde from beneath her lowered lashes: "you- Suga'- have been played by one of the masters."

"Excuse me? How stupid are you? Did you not comprehend what I just told you?" Emma spit out. "Your husband is sleeping with _me."_

Shaking her head, Pamela sank into her desk chair with a knowing smirk on her face as she decided to take the blonde tramp across from her down in a decisive strike: "I don't need to 'comprehend' anything you have to tell me because 1)you haven't told me anything I didn't already know. And 2) he wouldn't be bedding you if he didn't have an agenda," she said watching the other girl pale slightly: "Yes, I said bedding, because you and I both know the only bed he's been using his skills in AND sleeping is mine.  
You see, Emma, I'm not some starry eyed, naïve little girl who believes in white knights and prince charmings who will ride in on a white steed to sweep me off my feet and carry me away into our happily ever after.  
You don't grow up the daughter of Cliff Barnes and not learn about the Ewings and what makes them tick- especially not when he's grooming you to con one of them." Pamela explained. "I knew that John Ross was his father's son in many ways even before I married him.  
The fact that he's screwing you in more ways than one only proves it."

"Oh, you are delusional!" Emma spat. "John Ross never screwed me. He made _love_ to me. _He loves me."_

"I'm the one who's delusional?" the brunette laughed harshly: "Let me school you on a couple of things. Your element of surprise was lost the minute you pulled off that little trick with the green lingerie. See, John Ross never turns down a sure thing."

"You just disgusted him!"

"I've had both of your numbers.  
Emma, you are nothing but a business deal and a quick lay to him.  
John Ross screwed you to get what he needed to from Ryland Transportation," she informed her so-called competition, putting up a hand in a "stop" gesture to forestall any further arguments. "He's going to stay married to me.  
See, John Ross loves me in the only way he knows how to love someone.  
He also needs me and my stock.  
He needs someone with a brain and who will challenge him- not some little whore whose only assets are between her legs and what she can do on her back- because let's be real; for _that_ he can have anyone.  
So go ahead. Keep 'making love' to _my_ husband.  
Keep giving him everything he wants and watching him walk away without a backwards glance and down the hall and into _my_ bed.  
But know this, Emma, as soon as John Ross is done with you I'll be waiting and I will destroy you."

"So you are jealous," Emma smirked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Honey, I have nothing to be jealous of," Pamela replied sweetly as she looked the blonde over from head to toe as if she was something she'd scrap off the bottom of her shoe. "You just laid down the gauntlet and I picked it up. When I'm done with you, all you'll be able to do is lie on your back and spread your legs as one of your grandmother's 'girls,' now leave.  
Some of us do actually work for a living."

"You'll see in the end when he chooses me," Emma said confidently as she flounced towards the door.

"Oh, Emma?" Pamela called out as she picked up a file and scanned it while managing to keep the blonde in view at the same time as she tossed her hair over her shoulder and glared back at Pamela: "have you ever wondered how many women said the same thing to Sue Ellen?" she pressed, enjoying the anger that flared in her opponent's eyes. As Emma slammed the door behind her, Pamela exhaled slowly and put one point in her win column as she ran her hands through her hair and tried to regain her focus and channel her anger and attention into something more appropriate. With renewed vigor, she picked up her phone and made arrangements to go see her father.

As far as she was concerned, John Ross could scurry around trying to figure out what her next play would be when it came to them as soon as Emma confronted him about the fact that she had told her about their so called 'great love affair.' In the meantime she'd work on her father and find a way to figure out what Elena and Torino were up to and keep Ewing Global running.

After all, her father would eventually have to stop underestimating her. She didn't care if he'd killed JR- hell she was pretty sure he hadn't - but he had killed her unborn children and she would do anything to see that he paid for that. For all she cared, the Ewings could be collateral damage if they didn't learn that women were more than arm candy- or a good lay. She wasn't her aunt or Sue Ellen.  
She wouldn't sit on the sidelines wringing her hands or play the part of the long suffering wife.  
She could and would use her brains, wiles, and charms as quickly and easily as her husband did.  
She was ruthless in her own way and now she'd unleash her hidden potential.  
She was a Barnes and a Ewing so God help whoever stood in her way…


	2. Chapter 2

Pamela stood in the office of her one time competition for the heart of the man she had thought she loved and one time friend. "I can't believe you could be so cruel to your father, Pamela," Elena complained as she threw her things into the cardboard box on her desk.

Pamela rolled her eyes as she leaned against the wall near the window and stared at the dark haired Latina: "you're kidding me right now, right Elena?"

"Pamela, the Ewings are just using you to hurt Cliff…" Elena started to plead, wanting to try one last time to get through to the girl who she had considered a friend once she had reunited with Christopher and Elena had married John Ross.

"Oh, like my dad used _your _brother to blow up the rig that killed my unborn babies!" Pamela shot back as she leveled herself off the wall. "And how did he do that, Elena? He blackmailed him with _your _life!"

"You want to talk about loss of life, what about how the Ewings caused my father's death!"

"And how about how they took you and your mother and brother into their family circle only to be betrayed by two out of three of you!" Pamela said as she crossed and then looked down at the desk: "I see you haven't looked at the file I gave you."

"Why, so I can see more lies?" Elena huffed.

Pamela shook her head: "it's the _real _deeds. Not the ones my _father_ had altered."

"What?" Elena asked aghast as she grabbed the envelop and opened it. "No… this can't be true!"

"Can't it?" Pamela asked. "Tell the truth, you always suspected as much. That was why you didn't go to Bobby to ask for his help in searching out the truth.  
This wasn't about your father. This was about your brother and how you felt the Ewings turned on him after he almost killed most of us.  
About your old friend turned new lover.  
You wanted a reason to leave Christopher and this was it, wasn't it?  
My father gave you the answer to all your prayers in one swoop!"

"Your father was telling me the truth," Elena spit out. "This is just lies.  
He's right they've brainwashed you into thinking they care about you.  
That you're one of them!"

Pamela sighed: "I had hoped you were smarter than this.  
Together we could've done some real damage; shown those Ewing Boys what real woman are like. But no, you have to fall for my father's stories hook line and sinker. Tell, when's the wedding?"

"What?"

"Yours and my dad's?" she asked as she inspected her nails: "That is the next step, isn't it?  
You marry him to reclaim the shares I have from him.  
Then the game goes on and on.  
Revenge never ends, Elena. You were around the Ewings long enough to see that. I was around my dad to see it too," she said, then let her fatigue show for a brief moment: "don't you ever get tired of it? I know I did- do.  
Don't you remember how I came to town? I followed my father's plan too.  
I married my cousin.  
I was part of his plan to take down the Ewings…"

"Until you betrayed Cliff, your own father!"

"Until I fell in love," she sighed. "Doesn't it bother you that he let a little boy think his mother didn't want him? Didn't tell her husband she died because he wanted to control her _stock_ in his company?"

"That's the Ewing's party line. He wanted to protect them. He didn't want them to have to mourn her again," Elena all but recited.

"We were friends once."

"I would never betray my family for a man."

"And I would never betray my unborn children for the man who ordered their deaths, even if he is my father."

Elena shook her head: "you had so much potential."

"So did you…"

Throwing more items into the box Elena watched her frienemy: "at least you see what's coming more than I can say for the men," she sighed.

Pamela smirked: "well, family dinners are defiantly going to get interesting at some point. I suppose you'll be Alexis to my Krystal?"

"I do have the hair for it…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pamela put down her wineglass and went to answer the pounding on her door. "Well, hello, John Ross. So nice to see you too."

"Pamela, do you have any idea how worried I was about you?" he demanded as he pushed his way into her condo.

"Worried about me or that I would let people know you were screwing Annie's little princess?" she shot back as she kicked the door closed and walked to where he was standing. "Don't worry," she continued leaning towards him. "I wouldn't do that… to myself," she finished with a flourish as she pulled away and headed back to the living area, calling over her shoulder: "I don't need people to know that my husband has been cheating on me with the town slut."

"It wasn't like that, darln'," he tried to explain as he followed her into the room.

Gulping down the liquid in the glass she rolled her eyes: "No, it was you sleeping your way to a deal," she said, watching his eyes grow wide. "Contrary to what you think, John Ross, I am not stupid! I knew what you were doing for some time. That being said I will not have one of your whores demanding I leave my husband. Furthermore, I told you if I ever caught you cheating on me, you would pay…"

"Now Pamela," John Ross said condescendingly as he came towards her. "You know I love you, darln'."

Smiling she tapped his cheek, and as his shoulders relaxed leaned in and used her other hand to grab a lower part of his anatomy: "Now listen here, John Ross, I have just gotten back _our families_' companies. I have played my father better than your father ever could," she said in his ear patiently: "and don't think I don't have you just as fugitively by the balls as I have you by your real ones right now…" she said, then smile authentically for the first time since he came in as she slowly released him: "you will kick the blonde stalker Barbie to the curb. You will kick her out of Southfork.  
You will not cheat on me again.  
I own you John Ross… that is if you wanna make your daddy proud," she smirked. "And oh… there's something else of yours I'm going to have," she added as she walked over to her writing desk and pulled out test results from a desk drawer: "congratulations, honey, you're going to be a daddy!" she informed him as she walked over and slapped him in the chest with the paper. "Now grow the hell up! _My _child will not grow up like we did.  
Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly," he swallowed as he looked her up and down with heat in his eyes.

"Oh, don't even!" Pamela ordered with a roll of her eyes: "you're not touching me till I see test results that prove you haven't caught anything from your little side piece- and they will be done by a doctor of my choosing when I have decided that you have _earned _the right to be in my bed again.  
Yes that's right, John Ross. EARNED. I am your _wife_ and not someone you can just screw and move onto the next warm bed from. It's time you learned that.  
We will _not _be having your parents' marriage."

"But…"

"To keep up appearances,there is a quest room here. You will use that.  
We will tell the family that since we are working on restructuring the company we are staying her because of the extended hours we will be keeping.Of course, I'm sure when they find out I'm pregnant they will assume it was because I wanted to be close to the hospital.  
Now, I'm going to bed.  
Stay at Southfork tonight, won't you darlin'?"


End file.
